Sumasshu Douhou Dokuji!
by CoHeeD17
Summary: Get ready for S.D.D. ! Ch.5 coming soon. Humor, excitement, adventure, and romance! Not enough genre space! Keep playing and reviewing for more action! OC's, AU's, Crossovers, and all the fantastic brawl action you can get! R & R please!
1. Character Select: Meet Ronin!

**Hi everyone! I had to put the rest of the summary in the story. Oh well. Anyway, my friends and I are working on this story together and adding our own characters that represent us in real life. Ronin, my original character, is me. My friend, Kathleen, her character is Misha and my friend Stephanie's character is Kitsu. This story is just us having some fun in our favorite game. Ronin, Misha, and Kitsu are from an original TV show being made by us so their stories will collide with the Smashers' stories. Oh, yeah, we hope that our show will end up on TV, so please, don't steal them. We really want to have our own show. Thank you!**

"Train Blue, headed toward Brawl Square, is about to be boarded. All passengers report to Gate 17" said a man's voice over the intercom.

"Crap, I'm going to be late" said a young girl.

The young girl with long brown hair, a staff, a tan bag, a white coat and a hat that look like it had cat ears had just gotten off the last train and was headed toward the distant gate.

"Why do they have to board the train at the far end of building?" she groaned, a sweat drop appearing at the left side of her head. The announcers' voice boomed over the speaker again. "The train will be departing in fifteen minutes, all passengers quickly report to Gate 17."

"Aw, Jeez, there's no way I'll make it there in time!" she griped to herself. "Unless… no, Dad said not to use my powers in public." The announcer spoke again. "Ten minutes, ten minutes for Gate 17!"

"Err, ok sorry Dad, I'm gonna have to use one spell" She started by running at her normal pace, quickly gaining speed. "Ok here it goes, _Aspirrutus speedus boost_!" Quickly, her speed greatly rose and she darted through the building like a bullet, narrowly avoiding innocent shrieking bystanders. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" She said as she sprinted her way to the end of the train station.

She kept sprinting down the hall, until she saw a Gate sign that had the number 17 engraved into it. "Finally…" she groaned. The man who was boarding the passengers stepped off the train and head the other way. "Wait!" she cried. The man turned around. She stopped in front of him wheezing. "Ah, Miss Akagami, I was wondering why you hadn't shown up, here I'll show you to your train room" he turned and went back up into the train. "Thank you" she mumbled, still breathing hard and coughing.

She followed the man through a hallway, furnished with carpet and a lovely view out of the windows. "Here you are, miss" he said. "Oh, by the way, you'll be sharing this room with another" "Ok" she said. 'Let's hope it's not some weird guy' she thought. She turned to her bag she had brought and pulled out a book. She opened it to the page she had marked with a pencil. "Ah, there's nothing like magic to calm you down" She started scanning for a simple spell she could practice. "No fire spells, that's for sure" she looked more. "Ah, let's try a water spell" She pulled out a water bottle and poured some onto her hand. "Ok, let's try this, _Aqua Iceus Amorphus_" The water began to rise and shape into a ball. She began to try to harden it into ice when suddenly she heard the voice of the intercom blast into the room.

"Train Blue, now departing, and all passengers to their rooms!"

As the man was saying this, Ronin stressed out, clenched her fist, and the ball of water exploded in her face. "Wonderful…" she grumbled. She pulled out a towel from her bag and wiped her face off.

A man with a ticket puncher soon came after. "Hello Miss, do you mind if I hole punch your ticket?" he said. "Not at all" she said. The man took her ticket. Soon after, a blonde teenager stumbled into the door. "S-sorry sir, I got lost from the dining cart" he wheezed. "Eh, it's all right. Can I have your ticket?" the ticket man said. "Sure" the blonde boy said. The girl looked at him. He was tall, had blue eyes and pointy ears. He wore a green tunic, brown boots, and a green hat. 'I think I can live with this' she thought devilishly and snickered.

The teenager walked into the room after the man had left. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi" she said. "Hello" he said. There was a stiff silence in the room as the two of them stared at each other. "So, uh, where are you headed?" he said. "Brawl Square" she said. "So am I" he said. "Cool" she said. Another long silence, 'I gotta break this barrier' she thought. "Oh, where are my manners?" she said coolly. "My name is Ronin." "Hi Ronin, my name is Link" he said. "Just Link?" she asked. "Uh-huh" he said. "How old are you?" he asked. "How old are **you**?" she questioned back. "Seventeen, you?" he said. "Almost the same" she slightly lied. She was seventeen, although sometimes she didn't look it.

"So why are you going to Brawl Square?" she asked. "I'm returning to the Smash Mansion, after the-"he never got a chance to finish. "Hey, I know who you are. You're Link, The Hero of Time. You were the winner of the "Super Smash Bros. Melee Spring Tournament" last year!" she exclaimed. "How do you know that?" he asked. "I've been to all of the tournaments and contests since I was a little girl. Let's see, I remember all of last year's winners. Bowser was the winner of the Summer Tournament, Falco and Fox were the winners of Double-Team Winter Tournament, you were the winner of the Spring Tournament, and somehow Ganondorf won the All-Star Summer Tournament" she said. "I know, somehow I don't believe he won just by himself" Link said. "I know, isn't it weird?"

The two of them talked for and hour or so until Link asked Ronin a question.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Why are you going to Brawl Square?"

"I'm going to be joining the Newcomers in the SSBB Tournament!" she exclaimed.

"Wow! How did you get in?"

"You could say my father has some connections"

"Wow! This is going to be so cool!" Link said. "Oh, again I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you wear that hat?"

Ronin looked up at her hat, it had points that looked like cat ears, "No reason" she smiled. "Ok" he said. He swore he could have seen the ears twitch. "You want to go get some lunch" he asked. "Sure!" she said. Link eyed her again. "One more thing, what kind of powers do you use?" he asked. "If I told you, you'd figure out how to beat me in one shot". Link laughed.


	2. Enter! Ronin's Selfproclaimed Rival!

Chapter 2: Enter Ronin's Self proclaimed Rival!

"Blue Train! Now arriving in Brawl Square!" a huge speaker boomed over the station. A girl wearing a long cloak with a hood walked off the train.

"Now, where is she…?" she mused to herself.

A boy with blue hair carrying a large gold colored sword followed her out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's that girl. Ronin" the girl replied.

"What about her?" the boy said.

"Well, Ike, I need to find her," the girl said, "I need revenge!"

"Revenge?" Ike shouted after her. "What do you mean by revenge?"

"Aha!" shouted the girl, "There she is!"

The girl ran off toward another girl about her age with long brown hair wearing a hat with pointed ends.

"Misha!" Ike shouted after her. "Come back! Don't make a scene!"

Without paying any attention to Ike, Misha ran up behind Ronin, jumped into the air and screamed, "Ronin Akagami!" Ronin turned around and looked up only to see Misha about to land on her. Misha tackled her and they landed in a heap on the ground. Misha had Ronin pinned.

"You!" Misha screamed. "It's you!"

Ronin stared up at the large blue eyes glaring down at her.

"Who exactly are you?" Ronin asked.

"What?!Nooo!" Misha screamed. "How could you not know who I am?! How?!?!  
"I seriously don't know," Ronin said simply.

Misha leaped up, her glasses gleaming in the sunlight. Ike ran over and said,

"Misha, I told you not to make a scene!"

"I am forced to make a scene!" Misha shouted, getting strange looks from passing travelers. "I need revenge on you!" Misha pointed at Ronin. Link walked over to Ike.

"Do you know this girl?" Link asked Ike.

"Yeah," Ike replied. "Her dad told me to look after her just in case she has one of her more willful moments such as now. Very enthusiastic, isn't she?"

"Ronin Akagami" Misha shouted. "I need revenge!"

"I still have no clue what the heck you're talking about," Ronin said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Grrrr! How could you not remember?!" Misha yelled.

"Exactly _what _should I be remembering?" Ronin asked.

"Remember! Now! Back during the last Super Smash Bros. Tournament! You and I met and became friends when we sat next to each other in the crowd!" Misha explained (still quite loudly).

"Oh yeah!" said Ronin, who now remembered. "You were the overly hyper girl who would repeatedly shout "Left! Hit to the left!" or "Come on! Go, go, go!" and stuff like that. What's sp bad about us getting to be friends?"

"Oho!" Misha exclaimed. You are forgetting one very important detail! You asked if you could borrow a dollar to buy food with, but YOU NEVER PAID ME BACK!!!"

"Uh, Misha?" said Ike.

"What?" Misha said.

"Look at her ears…" Link said quietly.

"Hm?" Misha hesitated. She reached up only to feel that her hood had fallen down and that had exposed tow large, brown, triangular monkey ears. In fact, her entire cloak had fallen off showing a large curved tail.

"Dammit!" Misha shouted. "That's a cheap tactic, using a wind spell to expose my monkey parts!"

"How'd you even know I could use magic?" Ronin said.

"You're carrying a staff, duh!" Misha said.

"Well, I didn't cast any spells," Ronin stated plainly.

"Oh, that's what you _want _me to think, but it's not gonna work!" Misha said.

"Misha!" Ike said. "Stop"

"Why? Why? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Misha said.

"Well," said Ike, trying to think of a way to make her stop. "I doubt that any shops in this area selling cakes and other sweets would want to sell you anything if you make a really big scene."

"R-really?" Misha said, immediately not shouting. "Okay! Due to that fact, I have nothing else to do but to officially declare you my lifelong rival!"

"How can you be my lifelong rival if you're just saying this now?" asked Ronin, obviously fed up by now.

"Just accept it!" Misha said. Ronin gave her a doubtful look. "Oh, or are you just scared that I'll beat you easily?" Misha said with a laugh, "Ohohoho!"

"Hey, Misha, where's your luggage?" said Ike, desperately wanting to distract her.

"I was gonna get if off the train after I got my revenge" Misha replied simply.

"Well, the train's leaving in one minute" Ike said.

"What?!" Misha shouted. Misha raced off towards the train screaming, "MY LUGGAGE! NOOOOO!"

"…she's going to the wrong train" Ike said. "I'd better go get her. Nice meeting you, and I bet we'll see you guys again. Let's hope she has calmed down by that time" "Is that even possible?" Link asked, helping Ronin get up from the floor. "It's possible, but it isn't going to happen soon, unfortunately" Ike said. "Oh well, see you later"

Ike ran after Misha calling,

"Misha, wait! That's the wrong train! Come back!"

Ronin and Link stood there looking at each other for a few moments until Link said, "What just happened?"

Ronin simply replied,

"I have no idea".


	3. Select Stage! Newcomer Road

Chapter 3: Select Stage! Newcomer Road

"Well, that was weird" Ronin said.

"I agree, so let's pretend it never happened" Link said, still baffled by the previous events.

The two fighters made there way to the luggage pick-up, passing by a screaming Misha who was snapping at one of the bellboys for trying to carry her luggage.

"Just ignore it and it will go away" Link said, continuing to pretend he didn't care.

"Right" Ronin said.

By the time Link and Ronin had picked up their bags and left the train station, Ike had caught up to them. "Hey guys!" he said. "Oh, hey" Link said, raising his hand to wave. "AAA, where is she, where's that psycho?!" Ronin screamed as she hid behind Link for her own safety. "Don't worry, the guards had to knock her out due to her disturbing the peace" Ike said. "Oh…" Ronin said, coming out from her hiding place. "Where is she then?" Ike pointed over to a wall, "She's part of the luggage now. So anyway, which way to this mansion place?"

"I think that it's this way," Link said.

"Um…" said Ronin, "Is psycho girl coming?"

"Yeah," said Ike, "Look."

They looked over a little ways away, and saw a bellboy pushing a cart full of luggage with Misha on it mumbling in her sleep saying,

"Ah…rival…nearby…wait….must fight…"

"That's creepy," said Ronin as they continued walking.

"Oh, don't worry. She's always like that. And besides, she gets better once you get to know her," Ike said. "But, anyway, what do we do at the mansion anyway?"

"Well," said Link, "We need to register at the mansion, and that's also where we stay during the tournament as well. There's a town center nearby where we can buy all of the things we need. We'll start out with some money, but the rest, we'll need to get by winning battles."

"How do you know all this, anyway?" asked Ronin.

"It's pretty similar to the last tournament that I was in," Link explained.

"Interesting" Ike said.

They continued on their way towards the town, still pulling Misha with the luggage.

"Ugh, we're never going to get to the mansion with her asleep" Ronin complained.

"Well then Ike will just have to carry her" Link said.

"Fine, I'm pretty much used to it by now," Ike said, picking up Misha. Misha had woken up a little, but she was still half asleep.

"No, no, I can walk myself," Misha said sleepily. She got off of Ike and started walking on her own and leaning from side to side.

"So, where are we going?" Misha said.

"To the mansion over there," Ike said.

"Oh. Okay," Misha rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Oh, hi," she said when she saw Link and Ronin. "Hi, Ronin, I'm glad to see you here" she said. "Let's keep walking" she said. Link and Ronin looked at her and then at each other. "You weren't kidding when you said she'd calm down" Link said to Ike. "Yeah, well, she often has erratic mood swings" Ike said. They continued walking towards the mansion. As they made their way up the road they noticed two figures far in front of them. "Hey, isn't that…?"

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Welcome to Smash Mansion!

At the door to the mansion, there stood a tall boy with blue hair and a girl a bit shorter than him with blonde hair, small golden cat ears, and a long spotted tail

At the door to the mansion, there stood a tall boy with blue hair and a girl a bit shorter than him with blonde hair, small golden cat ears, and a long spotted tail. The girl was ringing the doorbell repeatedly.

"Hey, Marth!" Ike shouted. Marth turned around.

"Ike? Hey, long time no see!" Marth shouted back.

"Kitsu!" Misha shouted tackling the other girl in a hug.

"Oof! Misha, if you keep doing that, you're going to end up hurting somebody," Kitsu said.  
"Are you two here for the tournament, too?" Ike asked Marth.

"Yeah," Marth replied. "Wow, I can't believe Misha made it past the train security."

"Actually, she sorta jumped over the checkpoint when no one was looking."

"Oh, of course. That's Misha for you."

While Ike, Marth, Misha and Kitsu all talked, Link and

Ronin stood awkwardly in the background, not sure what to do, being as it is that they were all blocking the door. Ike realized that they were just standing there, and said,

"Oh, sorry guys. Marth, Kitsu, this is Ronin and this is Link. They're here for the tournament, too."

"Yeah, I remember Link," Marth said, "How've you been?"

"Good," Link replied. "Can't complain."  
Kitsu walked up to Ronin.

"So you're Ronin, huh?"

"She's my newly found life long rival!" Misha chimed in.

"Oh, really?" Kitsu asked. "I guess that means it's not me anymore. That's good."

"Uh…should I be happy about this?" Ronin asked.

"Be prepared."

"For what?"

"To be extremely annoyed every single day."

"Great."

"So," Link said, "why were you guys pushing that button before?"

"Isn't it the doorbell?" Marth said.

"There's an out of order sign above it."

"Really?"

Marth went up and rubbed some dust away above the doorbell.

"He's right. It says, 'out of order. Please just come in'."

He took the handle and pulled the door open. They all came inside and were amazed at what they saw. The entrance was enormous. The ceiling went up so high that it was hard to see the top. There were at least five huge crystal chandeliers hanging down. There was a fireplace taller than they were, and an indoor waterfall that was taller than all of them put together. Through a large glass wall they could see the entrance to a gigantic greenhouse. In areas around the room there were groups of chairs and couches with tables in middle. On each table there was a large bowl of candy and other assorted sweets. Ike had to grab Misha as she slowly inched towards one of the bowls. A long red carpet with golden tassels lining the sides led to a desk near the end of the hall. They all walked slowly down the hall. They stopped at the desk.

"Hi there!" said the teenage girl behind the desk,

"Welcome to Smash Mansion! My name is Haruhi. Are you all here for the tournament?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Alright then, could you all tell me your names?"

They each told Haruhi their name, and she entered them into a small laptop she had on her desk.

"Okay," Haruhi said cheerfully, "you all are now officially entered in the Smash Bros. Tournament being held in Brawl Square. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Smash Mansion! There is a small laptop like mine in each of your rooms to tell you all that you need to know about anything having to do with the tournament or anything else around here for that matter." She pushed a small box across the table to them.

"These are keys for your rooms, one for each of you. The pink ones are for the girl's room, and the blue ones are for the boy's room. The two rooms are connected by a door that can be locked. Each room has three beds, just right for you guys. Each room also has two master bathrooms. Each bed has its own master bedroom. A door in each of your rooms leads to the other part of your suite. In that part, there is a kitchen, T.V. room, dining room, balcony, and a training room. You can customize and decorate these rooms at the press of a button, as long as you all agree. You make your own lunch in your suite, but breakfast and dinner are served in the dining hall over there," she motioned towards a large door that branched out from the main hall.

"You'll be notified by me or some of the other staff if there is a party or event going on that is being hosted here at the mansion, but you'll have to check your computers for info on parties that aren't held here. Oh, and by the way, the computers also have internet access. As you can see, there is also a large greenhouse attached to the mansion. It has almost every plant you could think of, and guests are allowed in at any time. There's a swimming pool and hot tub in that room over there," she pointed again. "There's a stargazing area on the roof…hm…what else was there…well, I can't really remember off the top of my head, but the interactive maps on your computers will show you all of the other features of the mansion. Any questions?"  
They all stood there staring at Haruhi with their mouths hanging open, not saying anything. Haruhi giggled and said,

"We get that reaction from newcomers every time."

"And we get to stay here for free?" Ronin finally asked.

"Well, for free the first year. Every year you participate in the tournament, the price rises a little. You can earn money by winning fights in the tournament, and you can get even more money by getting a job in the town. I suggest buying a house after a few years, because the price just keeps on getting higher here. The first battle that takes place is the preliminary. Anyone who loses this is permanently out of the tournament this time."

"Alright," Kitsu said.

They had all returned to their senses now, and all of them wondered what surprises the mansion could hold.

"Anyway, I'll have Kyon show you to your rooms." She pointed to a teenage boy with brown hair wearing a blue coat and read tie.

"Why me? Why can't you do it for once?" he asked Haruhi.

"Oh, Kyon!" she said. She ran over to him, the orange ribbons in her brown hair bouncing as she went. "You know that I don't have time for stuff like that! Just do it!"

"…fine, fine. But one of these days, I expect you to do it."

"Good, good, it's all decided then! We also need some one to carry your bags up…hm…okay! Kyon, you carry up their bags, Mikuru, you show them their rooms…Mikuru? Mikuru, where are you?"  
"Over here!" cried another girl running in. She had long orange hair that was tied in pig tails and her outfit seemed slightly skimpier than the others' for some reason.

"Mikuru!" said Haruhi hugging her. "So you changed! You look so cute in that outfit! Anyway, you show them to their rooms, okay?"

"O-okay!"

"Yuki!"

"Yes?" said another girl walking in. This girl had very short light purple hair and walked in a very robotic sort of way. Her voice was emotionless.

"Yuki," said Haruhi, "I need you to go register all of their names, okay?"

"Yes." Yuki walked off into another room with Haruhi's laptop.

"Now, what else…" Haruhi said, "Oh, right! Itsuki!

"Yes? How can I help?" said another boy who walked in smiling.

"I need you to go send an e-mail to the people over looking the tournament and tell them that we have six new people entering."  
"Okay." Itsuki walked off. Haruhi turned to Ronin, Link, Misha, Ike, Kitsu, and Marth.

"Now, you can just follow Mikuru to your rooms."

"Please come this way!" Mikuru said to them.

They all followed Mikuru up a large staircase, leaving their entire luggage in the lobby.

"Alright, Kyon!" Haruhi said. "Time for you to get going with that luggage!"

"What?" he said. "This is six people's worth of luggage. I can't get all of this up there by myself!"

"What? You're supposed to be manly! Sure you can carry it! Just do it already, alright? Everyone else is busy!"

"You aren't busy! You're just sitting at that desk!"

"I don't need to do things like that. That's your job. Just go!"

Kyon sighed and then started carrying all of the bags up the stairs.  
They all followed Mikuru until they got up to fourth floor. They went to the doors to their rooms.

"The girls' room is 416, the boys' is 417." Mikuru told them. "I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

They heard Haruhi calling up the stairs,

"Mikuru! I need you to come down and help me with something!"

"Coming!" Mikuru cried down. She quickly started to hurry down the stairs, but then remembered something and came back up to them.

"Sorry! I forgot to give you the keys, here!" she handed Ronin the box of keys and then hurried down the stairs as fast as she could. They took the keys and opened their rooms. They spent the next hour marveling over all of the cool stuff in their room. After a while, they just stayed and watched T.V. and then they went downstairs to eat dinner. After dinner, they each came into their individual rooms.  
Soon, Kitsu, Misha, and Ronin were all in pajamas and sitting on Ronin's bed.

"So," said Kitsu. "Do you like Link?"

"Huh?!" Ronin said.

"You said you met him on the train coming here, and you already seem pretty close."

"That's…I mean…it's…"

"Ronin loves Link," Misha sang.

"Shut up!" said Ronin, pushing Misha off the bed.

"We're just friends! Sheesh!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Kitsu laughed. "I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?"

"Oh, it was a joke?" said Misha poking her head over the edge of the bed. Ronin kicked her forehead and she fell over again.

"Anyway," said Kitsu, standing up, "we should all probably go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow. Come on Misha." She started to go out of the room, but when Misha didn't follow her, she turned around.

"Misha?" She sat down next to Misha and after a few seconds said, "You knocked her out, Ronin."

"Seriously?" said Ronin, leaning over the side of the bed. "I didn't think that I kicked her that hard. Oh, well, she deserved it for knocking me over this morning."

"What'd she do?"

"Long story. I'll tell you some other time."  
"Alright."  
Kitsu grabbed Misha's feet and dragged her to her bedroom and onto the bed. Then she came back into Ronin's room.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," said Ronin.  
Kitsu left for a second, but then popped her head back in.

"Link isn't hiding under the blanket, is he?" she asked.

"W-what?! No!!" Ronin yelled at her. Kitsu laughed again.

"I was just kidding again. Well, anyway, good night."  
Kitsu finally left and went to her room.

"Geez…" Ronin said. "Some room mates I got. One of them gets erratic mood swings, and one of them is obsessed with the untrue fact that I like Link. He is just my friend! Well, I'll have to get used to them at some point. Just like Link said before, just ignore it and it will go away." Ronin yawned.

"I'd better get some sleep." Ronin lied down in the soft and cushy bed and drifted off to sleep. In the morning, the fun would begin.


End file.
